


accidental.

by reyloisms



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Breeding, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nesting, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Rey is Not a Palpatine, Sharing a Bed, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms
Summary: "Ben has always been aware of Rey's existence. She's Hux's little sister, she was in his surprise birthday party last year and they even gave her a tour of the college campus she'd be going to once classes started. But he was not aware that she's an omega. A very enticing little omega."In which Ben Solo finds himself in a tricky situation with his roommate's little sister and only knows one thing: he is fucked. And not in the good way, either.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 417





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> This is my very first a/b/o so this is exciting!!! I hope you like it, leave me a kudos and/or comment if you do it helps with keeping me motivated. 
> 
> I expect this story to be roughly around three or four chapters and I will try to update it regularly. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking and have a nice reading experience! (;

It's Friday night and Ben is stuck at home because he has no friends besides his roomate and there's a rerun of _Ghostbusters_ playing on TV. He had not been expecting company, which makes him frown when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door to find his roommate's baby sister standing there with the sweetest smell wafting off of her. Immediately, he covers his nose with his hand but the gesture makes her bristle and take a step back. 

"W-where's Armie?" She stutters. 

Ben has always been _aware_ of Rey's existence. She's Hux's little sister, she was in his surprise birthday party last year and they even gave her a tour of the college campus she'd be going to once classes started. But he was not aware that she's an omega. A very enticing little omega.

"At Rose's," he manages to say, opening the door a little wider. "Come in." 

She hesitates, wringing her hands together in an adorable way. _Focus_ , he tells himself. 

He needs to rein in his instincts and let her step into the apartment on her own volition, as soon as she does he closes the door behind her and locks it. _Protect the omega_ , his hindbrain blurts out of nowhere. 

"Do you know when–" Rey is saying when she abruptly bends over, bracing her weight on the back of the couch. She's breathing heavily and clenching her thighs together. 

Ben takes a step towards her, as if approaching a wounded animal. "Rey, I don't want to be indiscreet–"

"Yes," she huffs. "I think this is what you think it is." One of her hands wipes away a strand of hair that got stuck to her neck, he can see the angry red mark there. 

He's never actually seen an omega in heat before. He's a med student, but his only knowledge of heats comes from textbooks and what his omega acquaintances sometimes let slip. It's still a fairly taboo topic to be discussed, though. Late bloomers are another subject and very rarely happen, usually you present in your early adolescence. However, Rey's clearly going through what he assumes it's her first heat and he has no idea what to do with her. 

_Claim her_. He winces at his own instinct, if he doesn't down a suppressant pill right now he's in danger of triggering a rut. 

"Look, Hux won't be back for a while. He usually sleeps at Rose's on Fridays, but you're welcome to stay here if you need a safe place to stay." 

She hugs her middle, looking away from him. "I'm scared." 

And that breaks him. Ben comes out of inertia and walks to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She's so small, her hunched shoulders and slightly bent position makes her even tinier. 

"Hey, why don't you sit here and make yourself comfortable while I call your brother?" 

He doesn't have to ask twice, she plops down on the couch and pulls her knees up wrapping her arms around them. Ben goes to his room where he left his phone and texts his roommate.

Ben: Your sister is here

Ben: She needs your help

Ben: I think she is presenting as an omega

A loud wail comes from the living room and he's moving before he can stop himself, when he gets to her she's writhing on the floor with her jeans halfway down her legs. 

"Take it off," she pants. "Please." 

Ben scrambles to her side, kneeling on the carpet floor. He notices the unmistakable pool of slick collecting under her, she's crying and battling with the clothes sticking to her sweaty skin. A touch to her forehead confirms she's burning up. 

"Shh," he coos. Then his hands are efficiently peeling away her jeans, he tries his best to avoid looking at her bare legs and the underwear that's soaked through, but his alpha brain is stupid and he can't help a few stolen glances. 

He goes to put her jeans on the washing machine, when he's back she's nowhere to be seen and something like panic creeps into his chest and curls up around his stomach. _Find the omega, keep her safe, keep her locked away from the world_. 

Ben wanders down the hallway to his bedroom where his nose indicates she's currently at, when he pushes the door open he almost falls to his knees at the sight. He is surprised he's having such a strong chemical reaction to Rey, then he remembers he's still not taken the suppressants he was meant to. She is curled up on his bed, the pillows and blanket are propped up around her simulating a soft nest and she is humming appreciatively as her hips rock against one of the pillows where his scent is strongest. 

Before he goes anywhere near _that_ , he stumbles into the bathroom where his shaky hands reach for the suppressants' orange bottle and he downs two bitter pills in dry. His hands clutch the edges of the sink and he stares at himself in the mirror above it, pupils dilated and nostrils flared.

"Ben…" Her voice calls out, needy and suffering. It takes everything in him not to go to her, take her in his arms as he sinks into her and shushes her little cries with his mouth. 

He's never fantasized like this before, not about _Rey_ . On the rare occasions he takes himself on his hand to relieve some stress his mind always wanders to a faceless omega, body pliant under him as he pumps in and out of her hot center. But this? There's a real omega in the room next door and she's calling to him, smelling _ripe_. He thanks modern medicine for suppressants because if it weren't for it he'd be buried to his balls inside his roommate's little sister. 

When he feels strong enough to resist nature's mating call, he slips out of the bathroom and goes to his room. He checks his phone for messages, but Hux has still not replied. _He_ is probably balls deep into _his_ girlfriend right now. The fucker. 

"I need–Ben, I _need–_ " Her eyes were glazed over with lust, he could tell she was deep in a feverish state and probably had no idea what she was asking for. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb her nest. She whines, crawling to him and trying to wrap her arms around his torso but he gently pries her hands away. 

"You need your brother here," Ben says through a swollen tongue. "I'll call him." 

She grabs his wrist before he leaves, brings it to her mouth and licks a long stripe over the scent gland there. He knows full well that scent glands are erogenous zones, but he's still surprised when his body responds by pumping blood to his cock. _Behave_ , he tells himself. 

Rey whimpers when he leaves the room to make the phone call. Hux doesn't pick up, which doesn't surprise him in the slightest. Ben tries a couple more times but it goes straight to voicemail. "Listen here, prick, your sister is currently going through her first heat and she came here thinking she'd find your help. You better get here quick as lightning, you fucking carrot." He angrily presses the end button and marches back to his room.

The entire smell is different, Rey's sweet essence is tangled with his things and the musky scent of her slick makes him close his eyes and take a big breath in. _Bad idea_. When he exhales and opens his eyes, he knows his pupils are probably dilated. 

"Ben?" 

He goes to her, sitting on the bed. "Rey, you need to listen to me ok?" 

She nods, tears staining her cheeks. The sight makes his chest ache. "I will scent you, ok? That will help through the worst of it, we can trick your body into thinking you're not spending this heat alone. Do you want that?" 

Her head is frantically bobbing up and down, he has a feeling she's not conscious enough to understand what he just proposed but it's either that or having her suffer through three days of her heat with no alleviation. The scenting will help, it will trick her body into thinking she's got a mate. 

Ben opens his arms and allows her to press up to him, her small body fitting perfectly against his. Her face goes instantly to his neck, he feels her nose brushing over the scent gland just under his left ear. His fingers thread through her hair undoing any knots, he closes his eyes when he feels her licking his gland. 

She must sense he's pleased because before he can stop her she straddles his lap and latches onto his other gland, he holds her to him as if she will fall apart if he lets go. Maybe it's him that will. "Rey," he breathes, "Rey, it's my turn." His hands cradle her face, she is pouting but her eyes shine. 

And then she stretches out her neck, the pure submissiveness of that small act has him gripping her waist and pressing her closer to his chest. He can feel himself getting hard and the little undulations she's doing with her hips don't help his case. 

He needs to keep on track, the suppressants he took are starting to take effect and his logical brain is screaming at him to get a grip. Ben lowers his nose to her neck, tracing the graceful line of her jawline with it only to press a kiss to each gland. She shudders on his lap, hands fisting the fabric of his shirt. When he licks them she moans and rubs herself fully against his now hard cock. 

Ben's distracted by her hips rocking over him, his eyes drift over her face and take in the way her mouth is open just enough to let out breathy moans and her eyes closed shut when she's in search of her pleasure. His hands span the length of her back, keeping her in place. When she picks up her pace and her moans become hiccups of pleasure, he knows she's close to her peak. That realization makes _him_ almost come on his pants, but he won't lower himself that much. 

She suddenly stops moving and trembles above him, nails digging through the fabric of his shirt into the skin of his shoulders. He can smell the arousal and slick that gushed out of her when she climaxed, it makes a mess out of the front of his pants. Rey slumps against him, face buried on his neck inhaling deeply and legs and arms wrapping around his torso like a koala. 

He sees the flash of his phone, Hux's name is on the screen and that brings his senses back almost as if someone just aimed a brick at his head. Rey grumbles something too low for him to hear when he gently moves her a little in order to pick up the call. 

"What's that about my sister being in your bed?" His friend's voice is light, he thought Ben had been joking. 

He adjusts himself under the source of this conversation, she responds by rolling her hips over him. Ben almost gags on his tongue, he slaps her ass in admonishment but that only makes her giggle and sigh into the skin of his neck. Her breath over his mating gland is hot, too hot and he's distracted again. 

Hux clears his throat. "Are you alone?" 

Right. Little sister, heat, crappy friend. "No, your sister is here. I _told_ you that." 

A moment of silence. "Was that my little sister who just _giggled_?" 

"Yes." Ben closes his eyes. 

"What the fuck, Ben!" 

Hux's tone makes him hold Rey tighter against him, she doesn't seem to mind but her brother on the other side of the line definitely would if he saw them like this. "I can explain! It's not what you think." 

"Is it true, then? She's in heat?" 

Ben sighs, rubbing her back. "Yes, I've scented her to help with the symptoms but that's it. Nothing happened." 

Hux sighs. "I believe you. Fuck, I have no idea how to take care of an omega."

Ever since their dad passed away two years ago it's been just Hux and Rey, one taking care of each other. They both thought they were betas, especially because their dad was one too and his friend knew for sure his mother had been a beta as well. As for Rey's mother, they didn't know who she was. After Brendol's death they tried to find her, the woman had left a secret baby on her paramour's doorstep one night and disappeared.

She could've been an omega, blinded by lust during her heat which she could've spent with Brendol. An unwanted baby born from the union. They would never know for certain what happened, but if Rey was presenting as an omega the chances were that it came from her mother's side since the Huxes had always been a family of betas. 

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she'll manage." 

"I'm on my way, try to keep it in your pants please? That's my little sister." 

"I would never, Hux." 

His friend exhales heavily. "Is she ok now?" 

Ben steals a glance at Rey, she's dozing off against his chest like a good girl. Blessedly unconscious after her orgasm. _That_ he chose to omit from his friend, he doubted he'd take it as smoothly as the scenting. 

"Yeah, she's taking a nap." 

"Ok, be there in twenty." Someone speaks on the other side of the line, a feminine voice. Rose. "Maybe fifty." 

"You fucking sleazebag–" but before Ben can finish his friend has already ended the call. 

He looks down, Rey looks so peaceful sleeping against him. It kills him to have to move her away, but he needs to untangle her limbs from around his body if he has any hope to go to the balcony to breathe in some fresh air. Their scent mingled together is proving to be too much, and it doesn't only have an effect on Rey but on him as well. 

She whines and clings harder against his body. He's forced to get up with her still wrapped around him like a vine, and tries to tickle her middle in hopes that will make her let go of him. 

"Rey," he says in a serious tone. "I need you to let go." 

Her answer is to lick his neck, right over his mating gland. His knees buckle and he has to lean a hand against the wall behind the bed to keep his balance, she giggles knowingly. 

"Rey," he tries again. 

This time, it's her teeth that sink into his skin and he sees white as pleasure like he's never known before fills him up to the brim and he spills cum in his pants like a goddamned teenager. 

He's still rocking the waves of his surprise orgasm when she starts licking the spot she bit him, and with every lap of her tongue he can feel his knot getting bigger. He'd never popped a knot before, it's so lame that his first one has only the strain of his jeans pressuring over it. _Bite, bite, bite_ , his hindbrain echoes in his head. 

Ben finally manages to untangle Rey from him, she's smiling and limp like a doll now probably from the high of biting him. The bite. He runs to the bathroom to check what he already knows, what he feels pulling taut against him and the omega on his bed when he moves away from her. 

Because Rey just bit his mating gland. 


	2. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> Damn I was quick this time! Hope you enjoy this update, it's mostly these two idiots getting to know each other and like the chapter name suggests...enjoy while it's light and fluff.

Rey is sitting on his couch with a mug of tea on her hands, her eyes are puffy from crying and Hux has his arm around her. 

"I'm  _ so  _ sorry," she says for the umpteenth time, choking on a sob. 

Ben rubs a hand down his face, stroking the hair on his chin while Hux rubs his sister's back and tries to calm her. 

Rose is somewhere in the apartment, he could hear her washing the sheets Rey had left her scent all over while she was still in heat. The smell is almost gone from his apartment now, he doesn't know how that makes him feel. 

Speaking of washing, the jeans he'd chuck into the machine earlier were now clean and snug against the same legs that were wrapped around him not even one hour ago. No underwear on, those were completely ruined. He'd burned the article of clothing himself, threw it in a bin and stroked a match. 

"It's fine," he says, even though it wasn't. "It will wear off in a couple of days." 

Rey sobs harder, her tea must've gone cold by now. Hux keeps rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement, throwing dirty looks at his friend as if it was  _ his  _ fault that Rey bit him. 

As soon as he confirmed she'd bitten his mating gland he'd called Hux and asked him to bring blockers and be quick about it. His rut would've surely been triggered if he hadn't taken the blockers on time, as for Rey's heat he knew it wasn't healthy to interrupt an omega's presentation heat, but they needed her thinking with her rational brain again and since she'd went and tied herself to Ben her heat would've been insufferable without her chosen mate. 

They had to give her the blockers. 

"I'm just so sor–" 

"Sorry, yeah you said it before." 

Hux throws him a glare. "Dude." 

"Look, Hux, you don't understand because you're a beta but it's actually a pretty big deal to bite someone on their mating gland." Rey breaks down on another deluge of tears, he almost feels bad about it. "We're lucky that this is a temporary bite." He points at the angry bite wound at his neck, right where the shoulder meets the neck. It's itchy and uncomfortable and there's also the issue of the invisible string tethering them together. 

That might be the most annoying thing, because it will remain there until the effects of the bite wear off which means a week or so of not leaving each other's sides. In medicine they know this invisible string is nothing more than the pheromones and chemicals own doings, it's anxiety from separation that gives the taut string effect on one's chest. It doesn't last long, mated pairs have this for roughly one month before it goes away. In their case, it will last until the bite is healed and its effects are no longer in place since Ben has no intention of completing the mating ritual. 

"Ok, everything is cleaned up!" Rose enters the living room with a big smile on her face that immediately falls when she gathers the tense mood they're all in. 

"Babe, take Rey to my room?" Hux says, but his eyes don't leave Ben. 

The petite brunette scurries towards Rey and coaxes her out of the couch, they stumble down the hallway to the room opposite Ben's. He locks his jaw, already mentally preparing himself to get an earful of his friend's opinions. 

" _ You. _ " There it is, Hux's angry voice being whisper-yelled across the room, he's also pointing a finger at him as if that will make Ben scared. "Have no business treating my little sister like that, it was an honest mistake and God knows she couldn't have known!" 

Ben sighs. "My neck is busted, the blockers are making me slow and sleepy and this goddamned separation anxiety is killing me!" He rubs a hand over his chest, where an ache that's becoming a little too familiar for his liking has already begun to settle. 

"Just stop being a dick to my sister, ok?" 

"Fine." 

"I'll sleep at Rose's while you two wait off this temporary bond's effects," Hux communicates. "I trust you'll behave yourself?" 

Ben nods, too tired to argue or to remind Hux  _ he's _ the alpha in the room not the other way around. 

"Good," his friend says, then marches down the hallway to collect his girlfriend. 

"She's sleeping," Rose tells him when she's at the door, hand linked to Hux's. "She really does feel terrible, Ben." 

He has half a mind to say  _ good _ , but thinks better of it and just nods. He watches the couple walk away and get into the elevator, then he moves to the window facing the street and keeps track of them walking away to the subway station. When they're out of sight, Ben goes to his room and starts peeling away his clothes to get into bed. 

There's a knock on his door just as he's about to turn off the lights, knowing it could be none other than his newest omega roommate he tells her to come on in. 

Rey's wearing one of her brother's oversized shirts and sweatpants rolled up so that her feet poke out, something strange curls behind his heart at seeing her dressed in another man's clothes. Even if they're her brother's. He doesn't like that he's getting these feelings, they have no business being there. 

"My chest hurts," she says in a pitiful voice, rubbing the middle of her chest. "Can we share the bed? No funny business, just sleeping side by side." 

"No, Rey." 

She lowers her head, cheeks flaming bright red. "I'm sorry to bother you." 

He watches her leave, the door barely uttering a whisper when she closes it behind her. There's a sour taste in his mouth and he knows it's the bond's influence on his body which only makes him even more annoyed. His life was fine until she barged in and turned it upside down, now his feelings weren't even his own anymore. 

Ignoring the little voice at the back of his head that keeps saying  _ omega is sad, go comfort  _ he slips into his sleep pants and then heads to bed for the night. 

He can't get some shuteye. His hindbrain has gone overboard with the guilt trip and it's now playing Rey's sad puppy eyes when he told her no on a loop in his mind's eye. It's frustrating. 

It's even more frustrating that he knows exactly what he needs to do for this to pass. 

Ben opens his roommate's door and steps in, silently padding into the room. He kneels beside the bed where Rey's sleeping form is curled up in a fetal position. 

"Rey," he whispers. 

The room is dark, too dark to see anything but she doesn't scream or reflexively hits him upon waking up. Instead, she pulls him into the bed and wraps her arms around his middle. Head fitting on the crook of his neck. 

He lays one hand over her head, her hair is soft under his touch and she smells really good. It's dark and she's sleepy, so he allows himself to slant his head just enough to get a good whiff of her citrusy scent mixed with the earthy tones of his own scent. It's a good combination and it puts him to sleep in no time. 

💞

When he wakes up, Rey is tracing patterns into the skin of his chest. Right, he sleeps shirtless when it's summer. 

"I thought you'd sleep 'til noon." She stops her hand and the illogical side of his brain wants to ask her to not stop. 

One of his hands comes up to rub sleep off his eyes, the other one is dormant and lying under Rey's body. He doesn't want to think about the placement of his hand, he tries to move it surreptitiously but it only brings attention to it. 

"Sorry," he mutters, and she giggles before lifting her hips and allowing him to snatch back his hand from where it was laying against her ass. 

Apparently sleepy Ben is a groper. 

"I really want eggs Benedict," Rey whispers wistfully. "In fact, I'm craving it." 

"You'll probably get more cravings throughout the next couple of days," he tells her, "it's one of the blocker's side effects." 

"I know a place we can go, it has the best eggs Benedict in town!" 

He chuckles. "You've been here for a week, how do you know it's the best one in town?" 

Rey smiles coyly. "Because the person who took me there said it was." 

_ Is that a blush _ ? 

"And who was that?" 

She looks up, busted. "A friend." 

"Ok," he says, "take me there." 

💞

He's not surprised to see Maz's place is the final destination of their early morning trip. Of course he'd recognized the subway commute and the streets they were walking through to get there, he just kept his silence because Rey looked so excited to be leading the way. 

She was cute.  _ Wait, where did that come from? _

"Ta-da!" She opens her arms and wiggles her fingers like a magician finishing an act when they stop in front of the 80s inspired diner. 

"A friend took you here, huh?" 

She smiles, pulling the door open and stepping inside. "Best eggs Benedict in town! His words, not mine." 

Ben chuckles, following her inside. 

They take the same booth they did all those months ago when they'd been here for the first time. Maz's an old friend of his family and he's been having her food for as long as he's been alive, it was only fitting that he should take his friend and his little sister to eat there when she's visiting them at their new apartment for the first time. 

He remembers she was so excited about finishing up with school and moving in with Hux's girlfriend when she inevitably got her acceptance letter to Chandrila U. She was so confident she'd get in, a couple of weeks later she called her brother and told her she had, in fact, gotten in. He smiles at the memory. 

A waitress comes to take their order and Rey asks for orange juice to accompany her food while Ben goes with good ol' coffee. When the waitress leaves, they're plunged into an incredibly not uncomfortable silence. 

But he wants to talk, at least to get to know the girl who'd bitten him and would spend the next couple of days by his side. He had a feeling they'd either become good friends by the end of this or grow to detest each other. 

"Excited for freshman year?" 

Rey plops her chin on her hand, blowing out a breath through her lips. "Fuck yeah!" 

He chuckles. "What's your major?" 

Her smile falters a bit, but she hides it by playing with the napkin holder. "I thought Hux would've commented?" 

Ben rakes his brain for the memory, but can't find it anywhere. "He must have mentioned it, but I forgot," he says. 

"Oh." She takes out a napkin and starts to fold it in smaller squares, then she unfolds it and starts again. "It's nursing." 

He smiles. Ben can totally see her in scrubs and her amenable personality fits the bill, she'll be a great nurse. "That's very cool," he says, instead. 

"Thanks, medicine is pretty cool too." 

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." 

Their food arrives, putting a temporary damper on the talk. As soon as they're halfway done with their plates, the conversation starts flowing again. 

"Why medicine?" 

"Why nursing?" He shoots back, which makes her smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I want to help people, isn't that the cliché everyone spills?" 

That makes him laugh,  _ touché _ . "My mom is a doctor and I guess that was the natural choice? She didn't push me, I just never saw myself doing anything else." He pauses. "Well, I did want to be a cab driver like my dad for a while." 

Rey's eyes lit up at that little scrap of information. "I wanted to drive a bus!" 

They both laugh, then take sips of their drinks and forkfuls of their food before continuing. 

"So what made you change your mind?" Ben asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"It's lame." She looks down at her lap and shakes her head, hair spilling over her shoulder with the small motion. 

"I'm sure it's not." 

"Well, there's someone in the medical field I admire a lot and I knew I couldn't be a doctor–" 

"Why not?" Ben cuts. 

"Because I don't have the stomach for it, I could never tell a patient's family they've lost their relative. It's too hard." She smiles sadly. "I also like the idea of being more in contact with the patient, which the doctors don't get to do." 

"Thank God," he chuckles. 

"See, that's why there are nurses because you doctors can't be trusted with  _ actually  _ taking care of the patients." She takes out another napkin and repeats the repetitive task of folding it into smaller squares only to unfold it then fold it again. 

"Why do you do that?" He asks, changing topics. 

"Oh," she says and looks down at the napkin as if it'd just threatened her life. She drops it to the table. "I don't know." 

He narrows his eyes. "You do." 

Rey stares back unwaveringly. 

"Fine," he sighs, "don't tell me then." And he honestly can't say why her not wanting to share this little tidbit of information with him makes his chest ache. 

"Ben?" he looks back at the young woman sitting across from him at the booth, she has a small smile playing at her lips. "I'll tell you, just please stop with the sad puppy eyes." 

He scoffs. "I'm not making sad puppy eyes." 

The smile grows. "Whatever you say." 

Ben crosses his arms, then waits for her to proceed. She takes a deep breath, as if bracing herself for impact then says: "I tend to do repetitive tasks when I'm feeling nervous." 

"You're nervous now?" He raises one eyebrow, why would she be nervous? Yeah, classes start in a few weeks but he'd have thought she was excited for it. 

Her eyes are lowered and voice quiet when she says: "I'm always nervous around you." 

  
💞

The commute back to his apartment was silent, they kept exchanging glances at each other and looking away whenever they saw that their eyes met. 

Rey's words keep rolling around in his head and the illogical, alpha side was preening from her admission, but the rational part of his brain keeps reminding him that that's his friend's little sister  _ and  _ she's barely just turned eighteen. What kind of creep would he be if he went after her? He's in his mid-twenties, surely she shouldn't be interested in him that way too. 

But then images of Rey with shut eyes and an expression of ecstasy on her face invade his mind, she'd been so pliant under his touch. Desire pure and raw had shone in her eyes. But she'd been in heat, her  _ first  _ heat which is known to be very difficult to any omega. 

Back at his apartment, Rey strides towards her brother's bedroom and changes into one of his old Chandrila U t-shirts and capri shorts that look huge on her. He smiles at the comically large clothes on her small body, he wonders what  _ his  _ clothes would look like on her, he's definitely bigger than Hux. 

"D'you want something more comfortable?" 

_ Damn his stupid hindbrain acting out again _ . 

Rey turns her head to look at him, she'd been on her way to the couch with a book in hand. She tilts her head to the side, like a curious puppy. 

"I have some old boxers lying around," he offers. 

"Oh," she says, then looks down at the capri shorts and back at Ben. "I'd like that." 

"Ok, cool. Be right back." 

He mentally chastises himself all the way to his room, where he grabs a nice pair of black boxers and walks back into the living room. Rey takes the piece of clothing from him with a big smile on her face, he thinks she might rub it against her scent glands the way she's looking at it. 

Then, she starts unbuttoning the shorts in the middle of the living room. 

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," Ben blurts, holding her wrists to stop her from undressing. "What are you doing?" 

"Putting your boxers on?" 

"Rey, go into the bathroom." 

"It's not like you didn't get an eyeful yesterday," she says, punctuating her statement with a scoff. 

Ben actually feels his cheeks heat, the treachery of his body! "Well, you were wearing underwear." 

"That got soaked and basically became see-through," she counters. 

"Why do you want to undress in front of me so much?" He yells, but not loud enough to be pursued as aggressive more like a frustrated yell. 

"Gee, I wonder why!" She retorts sarcastically, then pulls out of his grasp and marches to the bathroom. When she comes out, she's wearing his boxers and Ben is not proud that a sick sense of ownership washes through him. 

They spend the day in a tense mood, each of them trying their best to ignore the other but also being careful to stay in each other's orbits in order to avoid any nasty separation anxiety. 

When it's nighttime and they're both ready for bed, Rey slips into Ben's bed silently and he doesn't tell her to go away. Instead, he turns off the light and goes to sleep with her scent soothing his mind.


	3. Red handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I am literally pumping out chapters while my creative juices are still flowing and I'm very glad that my muse has still not abandoned me. If everything goes according to plan this story will be finished later today (21/08) 
> 
> Enjoy this filth 💖
> 
> TW: I should mention that this chapter has unprotected sex as well as a bit of breeding kink.

"Have you tried to kill each other, yet?" Hux's good humored voice is not what he needs to hear first thing in the morning. 

Ben groans, pushing out of bed where a sleeping Rey curls around his blanket when he gets up. He looks at her slender arms clutching the fabric to her chest, that should be his body offering her comfort.  _ Wait, what was that?  _

"We're getting along swimmingly," Ben says, "It's only been a day, though."

Hux chuckles. "She'll show her true colors soon enough." 

"You actually sound like you want us to hate each other, weren't you the one trying to make us be friends back when she visited earlier this year?" 

"Well, that was  _ before  _ she presented as an omega and you guys entered this mess." 

Ben hums, padding barefoot towards the kitchen to brew some coffee. "She's not a kid anymore, Hux. You'll need to get used to guys sniffing around, especially now that she's an omega." The thought of other guys wanting to get together with Rey leaves a bitter taste on his mouth. 

"I can only hope she stays innocent a little while longer," his friend breathes on his end of the line and guilt grips Ben's heart. A memory of Rey rubbing her hot core against his hard cock invades his mind. 

"Hey, I'm going to cook some breakfast now. Talk to you later?" 

"Don't burn her toast, she doesn't like it," Hux says and he can hear the smile on his voice. "Talk later, Solo." 

The call goes silent. 

"Who was that?" Rey's sweet voice calls his attention to the entrance of the kitchen, she's still in his boxers and her brother's shirt has slipped down one shoulder. She looks beautiful. 

And forbidden. 

"Your brother," he tells her, turning to the fridge to grab some bacon and eggs. "Wanna put the bread on the toaster?" 

She nods, silently following his request. They circle around each other in the kitchen, not feeling the need to talk because there's no awkwardness in the silence that falls between them. It's strangely comforting, actually. 

When the food is ready and they sit down on the small table pushed to one corner of the kitchen to eat, Rey seems ready to break the silence. 

"What did he want?" 

"Who?" Ben says after chewing a piece of his eggs and bacon. 

"Armie." 

"Right." He nods, then scrunches his forehead. "He actually wanted to know how we're holding up, if we haven't killed each other yet etcetera." 

Rey puts down her fork. "I hate when he's being a control freak." 

"He's just worried about you." 

"Well, I'm eighteen now." She crosses her arms, leaning back against the chair. "I'm an adult." 

Ben scoffs. "Hardly." 

" _ I am _ !" 

"Just the fact that you're arguing about being an adult makes you not be an adult," he says with mirth. "Don't rush, kid. Being an adult kinda sucks." 

"Don't call me kid." 

"You  _ are  _ a kid," he responds. 

"Am I, now?" She raises one eyebrow, and he knows he's messed up somehow because there's a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Rey takes a forkful of eggs into her mouth, then leans back and pulls the shirt she's wearing off her back. It takes a minute for Ben to process what he's seeing–small, perky tits with light brown nipples–but as soon as he does he snaps his eyes away. 

" _ Jesus _ ! Rey, put your shirt back." 

"That's actually not my shirt, y'know?" From the corner of his eye he can see she's putting another forkful of food onto her mouth. 

"Stop trying to be smart and put on the shirt," he practically growls. 

"But little kids walk around without a shirt on all the time," she says. Then, she gets up and walks around the table. He averts his eyes before she can walk into his line of sight, but her hand closes around his chin and turns it to look at her. 

_ Look at her _ . 

"I'm not a kid, Ben Solo." 

His mouth is dry, he's certain that he's experiencing tachycardia. Maybe he should go to the hospital and get a check-up. 

She takes one of his hands, which are limp and resting on the table, and brings it to one of her breasts.  _ Fuck _ . 

_ Forbidden, forbidden, forbidden.  _

Ben snatches his hand away as if she burned him, he faces the other way and says in a low voice: " _ Put the shirt back on _ ." 

She does so, but when he looks back at her she has a betrayed expression on her face. 

"Don't  _ ever  _ use that voice on me again," she practically spits out the words, then takes her plate and glass of water and marches out of the kitchen. He hears a door closing and assumes she went into Hux's bedroom. 

His chest hurts. 

💞

She's not come out for lunch, which is odd because the little time he spent in her company he could tell Rey's got a big appetite. 

The fried chicken breast and sauteed potatoes are going cold, he ate his fill alone in the table they'd sat comfortably with each other just that morning. 

It wasn't fair that she had put him in that position, he should tell her that. Yeah, he should knock on the door to Hux's bedroom with the excuse to bring her food and tell her some truths. 

So that's what he does. She doesn't open the door at first, leaving him waiting a good couple of minutes before finally she deems him worthy of opening the door to. When he sees her face, he knows she's been crying and that fucking  _ wrecks _ him. 

"Here, I made chicken." Ben offers her the plate. "It's probably cold now." 

"Thanks," she sniffs. "I'm not hungry." 

He stands there, holding the plate. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Because I can heat it up for you," he points with his thumb to where the kitchen is. "Just say the word." 

"I don't want the stupid food, Ben!" she yells. 

That makes him take a step back.  _ Oh,  _ his hindbrain kicks in,  _ omega doesn't want you anymore _ . 

The door closes in his face and even though she's standing just on the other side of it his chest hurts. It's not separation anxiety, then. 

💞

She hadn't come out for dinner as well and when he knocked on her door she ignored it. Ben put her plate of food on the fridge, maybe she'd want it later, wrote a post-it note telling her there was food on the fridge and stuck it on Hux's bedroom door. 

Then, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee before going to bed. 

But he couldn't sleep, which is stupid because he'd only spent two nights with her and apparently he'd managed to get attached already. 

His mind keeps replaying their morning interaction, how keen she was in showing him she's not a child. Ben's cock stupidly gets into attention at the memory, then their first night together when Rey had rubbed herself on him until she got off flashes behind his eyes and suddenly he's sporting a hard on. 

_ Fucking great. _

Ben sighs, then glares at the ceiling of his bedroom as he palms himself through his sleep pants. Just what he needs, to blow off some steam with a quick jerk off session. 

He pulls himself out of his pants and starts rubbing the bit of precum from his tip down the flesh of his cock. It's not nearly enough to offer the comfortable amount of lubrication, but he feels like he could use some pain right now. His hand starts pumping his length and he blows out a breath through gritted teeth, neck straining as he thrusts his hips up to meet his hand. 

_ Rey's tits, her small, pretty little tits. On my mouth, rubbing against my cock, pressed against my chest. Hmm.  _

"Ben?" 

His hand freezes on his cock. 

He uses his elbows to support his weight as he looks to the door where Rey is standing.  _ She's just standing there, the object of your desire and your cock is hard and weeping against your stomach.  _

"Uh, hi," he says. 

It's dark, she can't see everything in detail but there's enough light coming from the streetlamps outside to outline his body and the shape of his cock. 

"Were you–did you think of me?" 

_ Fuck _ ,  _ she's getting bold _ . "No," he lies. 

"Oh." 

"What do you want, Rey?" It  _ kills  _ him to talk to her in such a terse manner, but his cock is hard as fuck and he's never been hornier. If she stays, he will do something stupid. 

Especially when he can smell her arousal, like lemon tarts and chantilly which just  _ begs  _ to be eaten up. 

She walks into the room, he watches her silently. When she sits on the edge of his bed he wants to push her away, yell at her to turn back and go to her brother's bedroom. But then she puts her hand on his cock and he throws his head back onto the pillow and sighs. 

"Yes, baby." 

Her little hand doesn't fully close around his girth, which just makes him harder. She gives a tentative rub and he hisses. 

"Did I hurt you?" She pulls her hand away and he can fucking start weeping at the loss of contact. 

Ben takes her hand, brings it to his mouth and presses a kiss to it. "No, no," he whispers onto her skin. "You're perfect." 

"Tell me what to do." 

His head is spinning. "We shouldn't do this, Rey." 

She pushes him back to the bed, he's momentarily stunned by it until she straddles his legs. "You don't get to push me away, Ben Solo. Not this time around." 

He grips her wrists, strong enough to hold her in place. "Your brother will kill me." 

"I chose you, Ben." 

_ That.  _ That is the truth he'd been trying to run away from. The moment she bit him, he knew. How? He couldn't tell, but her actions the next day and the day before it only proved how much she liked him. And it was not a "heat of the moment type of like" either, which scared him even more. 

"How long?" 

She lowers her head, nails digging into the skin of his pectorals. "I don't want to say." 

Ben sits up, wrapping his arms around her. "Please." 

"Armie always talked about you, I guess my crush was there even before I'd even met you in person." 

He blinks. "Five years?" 

Her answer is to press her lips against his, there then gone in the next heartbeat. 

"I didn't plan to bite you, Ben, that was really an accident. But when it happened I guess–I thought, is it too bad to let me want something? To actually get it?" She laughs drily. "I told myself I'd woo you, but I'm doing it all wrong." 

He tightens his hold around her. "I dunno, I'm feeling pretty wooed right now." 

She chuckles and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He smiles, and finally lets his hindbrain take control  _ mine, mine, mine _ . 

_ Mine to take, mine to claim, mine to mate. _

Ben's mouth covers hers, she gasps in surprise at his sudden move but is quick to melt into his arms. He maneuvers her onto her back, where he presses his body against hers and his cock fits perfectly between her thighs. 

"This needs to go," he says, pulling her boxers off. Her hair is trimmed down there, but it covers the whole area and his mouth literally waters when he swipes one exploratory finger up her slit and feels the burning hotness and wetness coating her lips. 

She shudders, holding his arm and digging her nails in. 

"Baby," he breathes, "you're so ready for me." 

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants, canting her hips towards his hand. 

He dips one finger into her heat, she spreads her legs wider and closes her eyes. Chest arching up, he can see her little nipples pebbled through the fabric of her shirt. Ben pushes the thing up, it traps her arms above her head and he looks down upon her waiting body with lust filled eyes. 

"You're mine, omega." 

She pants, the walls of her pussy clenching around his middle finger. He teases her whole with a second digit, but she cries out in pain and he bends over her body taking one nipple on his mouth to soothe her. 

"I'll get you ready, sweetheart, don't worry." 

Her arms link around his neck and she brings him in for a kiss, it dawns on him then that they haven't properly kissed yet. God, he's doing this all wrong. 

Rey whines when he pulls his finger out of her, but she quickly acquiesces when his tongue teases her mouth open and he plunges in. It's been so long since he kissed someone, his mind is cloudy with want and a chant of  _ Rey, Rey, Rey  _ when her little hand surprises him by closing over his cock once more. 

He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, her face cradled between his large hands. 

"Rey," he pants, meeting the pumps of her hand with his thrusting hips. "Rey, can I fuck you?" 

She laughs, actually laughs at him. Then, she jokingly squeezes his cock which only makes him see stars. 

"Do you even have to ask?" 

They kiss again, slower this time. She feels like dessert, smells like it too, Ben can't get enough and he's prolonging the inevitable, drawing it out for as long as he can. 

He takes each one of her thighs and spreads her legs open, circling the skin on her inner thighs with his thumbs before pressing the head of his cock to her slick entrance. She gasps and pants under him, utterly worked up. 

"Ben, Ben, Ben," she chants, her breathy voice echoing in his mind and pulling a chord in his chest. "I've never done this before." 

He folds himself over her, kisses her cheeks and her jawline, trails his lips over her collarbones and peppers her breasts with open lovebites that will leave marks on her creamy white flesh for days. 

_ Marked.  _

Ben takes his cock on his hand, pumping it a couple of times before pressing down on her hole. Immediately her flesh closes around his head and he closes his eyes at the pure bliss, but they're just getting started. He locks his jaw and opens her legs even wider as he pushes just a bit more into her. 

Rey screams. " _ Fuck _ !" 

He pulls back, pressing his lips to hers and shushing her little cries. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

His thumb wipes away a stray tear, it hurts so fucking much to see her crying. "I want this to be good," he tells her. 

She nods, swallowing a sob. 

Ben leaves a trail of kisses down her torso until he's kneeling on the bed with his head hovering over her pussy. "I can make it feel good."

Her fingers tangle with his locks, pulling gently at his hair. He looks up and sees that she's watching him, but it's too dark to make out any features. Fuck it, he wants to see her while he makes her come so good she'll forget her name. Ben stretches one arm out and turns on the lamp on the end table, Rey blinks at the sudden clarity. 

"Hi," he says. 

She covers her face with her hands, which only exposes her pretty breasts to his eyes. He traces the curve of her body with one finger, pulling a shiver from her. He's smiling when she finally uncovers her face. 

"Hi," she answers sheepishly. 

He kisses her. "You're very beautiful, Rey." 

Her hands travel up his body, the contours of his biceps keeping his weight off of her on the bed, the line of his neck holding his head above hers, then they bury themselves onto his hair. 

"I love your hair," she says dreamily, nails scraping his scalp. "I've always wanted to touch it." She leans into him, inhaling deeply. "Smell it, too." 

Ben settles his weight over her, enough to make her feel safe in his arms. "What do I smell like to you?" 

"The beach, freshly laundered clothes, s'mores." She chuckles. "I guess it's the smell of things I love wrapped into a Ben Solo package." 

"Hmm. Not very romantic," he points out. 

"What do I smell like?" 

He takes a sniff right on her scent gland, it makes his mouth water. Which makes him lick her, she giggles. "Food," he says. 

"Food?" She quirks one eyebrow up. "Just food?" 

"Lemon tarts with chantilly topping, fresh pressed juice, caramelized apples," he trails off. "Dessert. Makes my mouth water." 

Her fingers trace his bottom lip. "Does it?" 

When they kiss, it's not sweet. It's hungry and passionate, Ben feels like he's been starving up until Rey showed up in his life which is simply absurd because he's just gotten to know her like this. But he already dreads her leaving. 

That thought makes him intensify their kiss, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. She moans, meeting the downward arc of his hips with hers. Ben slides down her body and positions himself between her thighs, this time he has a good view of the anticipatory look on her face. 

He closes his mouth over her, and she throws her head back with a loud scream. "Ben!" 

Rey's positive response only urges him on, he licks up and down her slit, pushing in and out of her heat, driving her up the walls with want. When he sucks on her clit her nails dig into his scalp and she pushes his head further into her pussy. 

His hands are caressing her thighs lovingly, kneading the soft flesh there while he keeps pleasuring her with his mouth. Rey's climax comes quickly and makes her muscles clench, his ears pressed between her thighs and he loves being there. Ben could live with his mouth over Rey's pussy, he would certainly be happier for it. 

Rey pants, spent after one single orgasm. 

The tip of his nose draws around her pussy, her smell intoxicating especially here so close to the source. He could gobble her up, lick every drop of her slick until she's dry. He's tempted to do just that, but she pulls on his head and tugs him up her body. 

"That was amazing," she breathes, chest heaving. 

His nose finds the scent gland on her neck, he can't get enough of it.  _ Mine, mine, mine _ . 

Ben lines the head of his cock with her hole, then pushes. He pushes and pushes, Rey cries at the intrusion but quickly wraps her legs around him and moans when his balls hit her ass. Full. She's full of him. 

He can see the outline of his cock on her lower stomach, it's so hot he almost comes from that. Ben presses down on the slightly elevated flesh and feels it on his cock. Rey moans, wriggling under him. 

"Watch me fuck you, sweetheart." He leans forward, taking Rey's head between his hands and pressing their foreheads together as they both look down to the place their bodies connect. "See how you take me so well," he whispers, "so good for me." 

"Yes," she stutters, " _ alpha _ ." 

Pumping in and out of her is like a dream, there's nothing better than this he is certain. He has his mouth latched over her scent gland as he fucks her, picking up a fast and punishing pace the more the chants  _ alpha, alpha, alpha _ . 

Rey yelps when his knot inflates and catches, her pussy walls pressing him deliciously and milking his cum. He lies on top of her, riding his orgasm and she kisses his mouth and cheeks. 

"How long will we stay like this?" 

Ben licks a stripe over her mating gland. She shudders. "Wanting to get rid of me?" 

She strokes the hair on his chin, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "No," she says firmly. "Never." 

"Good." 

💞

Once his knot goes down and Rey slips out of bed to go to the bathroom, he lies in bed thinking about what they just did. 

There's no way he can just move on with his life knowing how Rey feels like when she's wrapped around his cock, or what her moans sound like breathed by his ear, or the way she closes her eyes and chants his name whenever the pleasure is too much. 

Hux will kill him. But at least he will have known happiness before parting from this world. 

Rey's back with a lazy smile and an awkward gait, he's markedly proud of himself for being the one to make her walk funny after a fuck. She settles herself beside him, putting her head on his chest and drawing circles on his bare skin. 

"I love putting my head to your chest and hearing your heartbeat." 

Ben rests his chin at the top of her head, tracing a line up and down her spine. "Can you hear how fast it's beating?" 

She looks up, meeting his eyes. "Yes." 

"I'm worried," he tells her in honesty. "Hux will not like this." 

Rey rolls her eyes. "Armie is like a mosquito, small and inconsequential in the big scheme of things." 

Ben laughs. "That's your brother." 

"I know, that's why I'm  _ affirming  _ he's a mosquito." 

"Well, mosquitoes can leave a pretty nasty bite." 

Rey kisses his lips. "They can also be squashed between two hands," she says, taking his hands on hers. "And you,  _ alpha _ , have pretty big hands." 

He preens at her use of his designation. "Do you like them, omega?" 

"I absolutely adore them." 

A smirk. "Then let me show what they can do." 

Ben sinks his hand down her body and meets the waiting heat of her core. It's not long before she's screaming his name again. 

💞

At some point they have to sleep, and when they wake up their bodies are ready to go at it again. Ben feels like a teenager boy who's just discovered what's jerking off, except in this case jerking off is fucking Rey until they're both breathless and sweaty from exertion. 

Giving her orgasms has become his favorite pastime, he makes a little game out of it and has her keep count of it and if she forgets it then he simply starts again from zero until she's begging him to stop. But he knows there's always room for one more. 

Rey's draped over him like his own personal blanket, they're linked together by his knot still spilling cum into her tight pussy. Every now and then she shudders over him, upping the orgasm count with a little sigh. 

But they need nourishment, Ben gets up with Rey wrapped around him and moves to the kitchen. Every step makes her bounce up and down his swollen knot and by the time they reach their destination he's hard and ready to go again. 

"Please," she whispers, "please." 

"Shh," he coos. "Food first." 

Rey's too distracting and if he were to use the fire to cook something a disaster would surely happen, so he settles for cereal and feeds her spoonfuls before feeding himself. His alpha hindbrain is drunk on pheromones and the high of taking care of his omega, Ben doesn't think his alpha brain has ever been this happy in his entire life. 

When the cereal is gone and their stomachs are full, Rey lies down on the couch and opens her legs wide enough so Ben can fit between them. He knows for a fact he will  _ never  _ tire of slipping into her waiting core, it's insane how good she takes him even after they've gone at it so many times with barely no stop. 

It's almost like she's in heat. Though he wouldn't know, because he's never been with an omega in heat. He's in the middle of pounding into her when his logical brain decides to catch up to him, he notices the amount of slick running down her thighs and ruining the cushions, how high her stamina has been even for an eighteen year old girl, he remembers how she babbled some nonsense about wanting to be stuffed full of his pups. 

"Yes, yes, yes," she's urging him on, meeting every thrust with her hips. "Fuck me full of your cum." 

Despite his brain short circuiting, his body is still very attuned to Rey's every need and her own heat clenching down on his cock makes him go over the edge quicker than he'd have liked. But she doesn't mind, she's mindlessly humming and kissing up the column of his throat in post-coital bliss. 

They're linked by his knot again, it seems like they've been in this position a lot the past nine hours or so. Ben picks Rey up and walks down the hallway where his bed is. Where there's a mess of pillows and blankets he watched Rey rearrange just a couple of hours before. 

"Baby," he says, poking her gently in the ribs where she's ticklish. "Is that your pretty nest?" 

Rey glances over her shoulder to his bed, a lazy smile appearing on her lovely face. "Oh," she says, giggling. "Yes, d'you like it? I made it thinking about you and our pups." She nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck. 

"Pups?" Ben asks, smoothing down her hair. "Rey, darling, are you on birth control?" 

Her big eyes blink back at him. "No, alpha." 

His eyes close.  _ Fuck _ . 

Ben turns and leaves the room, ready to step into the shower and wash away the sex from their bodies before he can feed Rey more blockers. He doesn't know why her heat was triggered again, but he's willing to bet money it has something to do with her estrogen levels still being high and him not helping her case by fucking her senseless. 

She bit him, her hormones will answer differently to him than his answer to hers. Of course he'd end up triggering her heat again, he overstimulated her senses in  _ all  _ aspects, apparently. It's not funny, in fact, he's feeling pretty awful for causing her to go into heat again, though the safe route would be to let her go through this one now. But  _ he  _ will need blockers, it's a wonder he's not careened head first into rut and he needs to take the blockers before his brain is gone and an angry, lust filled beast emerges in its place. 

He grabs a glass of water from the kitchen and downs two blocker pills, all while Rey clings to him like a little monkey. Ben's just stepped out of the kitchen, thinking more clearly now that he's taken blockers, when the front door opens and in comes a ginger haired fellow he knows quite well. 

"Surprise! We've brought waffles and hash browns from Maz's place." Hux is swinging the take away box around, he's smiling until his eyes fall on Ben and a sleepy Rey slumped over his naked form. 

To make matters worse his knot chooses that moment to deflate completely and his cock falls out of Rey's pussy and drips cum and slick on the floor  _ loudly _ . Or it sounds loud to his ears because Hux has gone very silent and red on the face. 

Rose steps around him, her mouth open in a becoming little "o". 

"What the  _ fuck  _ is going on?" Hux yells. 

Ben's arm tightens around Rey's waist and the latter looks up and glances over her shoulder at her brother, she smiles sleepily. He knows she's far too gone in her heat because she feels absolutely no shame in climbing down his body and wobbling–he winces at the sight because it's just  _ so obvious _ she's been thoroughly fucked–towards her brother with hands opening and closing in a "gimme" gesture. 

"Hash browns!" She exclaims, and Hux turns his withering glare at Ben. 

He got caught red handed and now stands butt naked, with a flaccid dick dripping cum and slick on the floor, getting stared down by a very angry looking friend. His day is sure off to a great start. 


	4. Never been better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but it's here now! 😊 I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please don't forget to leave a kudos and comment to make an author happy 🥰
> 
> TW: Ben thinks a lot about procreation on this one and they have unprotected sex again. There's also mentions of birth control (which I ask you to imagine is a hundred percent effective in this little piece of fiction, even if you shouldn't rely strictly on plan B in real life, ok?)

Hux is digging a hole on their carpet by the time Ben is dressed and returns to the living room. Separation anxiety has kicked in thanks to his friend telling Rose to help Rey get dressed and take a cab back to her place. 

It takes everything in him not to lash out and tell Hux to mind his damn business because he's more than capable of caring for his omega. And that's what stops him from saying anything, that he's already started thinking about Rey as _his_. 

"You know," Hux starts saying, "I didn't think you'd take advantage of her like that." 

Ben bristles. "I didn't." 

"She's _in heat_ , Ben, she can't safely consent to anything while being in that state." 

He knows that, it's why he didn't do anything before. But when they'd first fucked she wasn't in heat, he's almost positive her heat was only triggered again _because_ they kept fucking while their fragile bond is still in place. If he hadn't downed some blockers he's sure he'd be in rut by now too. He tells his friend that, a very censored version of the facts. 

"Dude, it still doesn't make me less angry at you!" Hux yells.

"I'm sorry, ok? I know you like to kid yourself into thinking she's still a little girl but she's not." Ben sits on the couch, leaning his weight against the backrest and pulling lungfuls of what's left of her scent in. "She told me you're a control freak," he says, "I don't think you should've taken her away from me, it's not going to do her any good." 

"Oh, that's just brilliant," Hux says scornfully. "What so you can keep taking advantage of her?" 

_That_ makes Ben snap, he lunges forward and grabs Hux's shirt. "I did _not_ take advantage of Rey, ok?" He shakes his friend a little, to see if it gets into his thick head that he'd been nothing but respectful towards her. "Stop saying that." 

The redhead pries the other man's hands from his shirt and steps away, squaring his shoulders. 

"I think it's better if I get going," he says, "before we damage this friendship even further." 

Ben watches as his friend leaves, banging the door shut. Silence follows his departure, he's suddenly very aware that Rey's not on his bed anymore, she won't be for a while or ever again if it depends on Hux. Just the thought of that makes him groan. 

He thinks back on when he first met Rey, she'd been only a senior in high school and very friendly. Rose had trusted him the role of baby-sitter before Hux's surprise party, which meant keeping his little sister far away and occupied while Hux was around. 

"Pick her up at the airport," Rose had told him, "then take her to take some ice cream or something, I'll try to keep Hux away from the apartment but if he wants to come back here I'll text you." 

Rey had been easy to spot, she had the same fine nose of her brother and a reddish shade of brown on her head. When she spoke, the same slightly british accent came out of her mouth - a courtesy from their father's side, a british businessman who came to America some decades before. 

He'd done as he was told and taken her to take ice cream, even though autumn was knocking at their door and it wasn't really weather for ice cream. To which Rey responded: "It's always weather for ice cream!" 

She'd been a kid then, bright eyed and a chatterbox like teenage girls usually are. Ben remembers being amused by her ability to multitask talking to him, playing a game on her phone and talking with him. Truly amazing. 

"You're an alpha?" She'd blurted, licking a drop of ice cream that'd fallen on her hand. 

"It's rude to ask about someone's designation," Ben had said, even if it didn't bother him that she'd asked. He simply dismissed it as teenage curiosity. 

Rey had the decency of blushing. "Sorry, I just never met an alpha before. You look like one." 

"That's because I am one." 

She did a little victory fist thing, smiling. "I knew it!" 

"If you'd known it you wouldn't have asked," Ben reminded her. 

"Whatever." Rey shrugged. 

Later when they were on the subway ride home after Rose had told them it was safe for them to go Rey had asked: "So, you only date omegas or something like that?" 

Ben had blinked at her boldness. 

"Like, if a beta strikes your fancy would you pursue her?" A small pause. "Him?" 

"This is our station," he'd said, deflecting her question and they'd walked into a station that was two blocks away from their destination.

Ben smiles at the memory, now understanding why she'd been interested in his love life. Not that there was something to be interested in, he'd dated around in his early twenties but found that all his relationships were unsatisfactory even the one he'd had with an omega. He simply wasn't wired for dating, his studies were a priority in his life and he wasn't as outgoing as most people would like which drove them away. 

But Rey had liked him anyway. 

_She's so young_ , he thought. _Am I the creep going after a girl seven years younger?_ Her smiling face comes to mind, or the one she makes right before she comes. _Fuck._

He goes to his room, Rose had taken the sheets off and put them in the washing machine then changed the sheets to new ones. They smelled wrong. He picked up the clothes she'd been wearing yesterday, his boxers and Hux's old shirt and smelled them. _Yes, a trace of her is left._

His chest is hurting from the separation anxiety, he can only imagine what she's experiencing especially now in her heat. They shouldn't have taken her from him, she will only suffer more without her alpha. 

_There it is, you're thinking of her as yours and you as hers again_. He scowls at the side of his brain that thinks there's something wrong with that. 

The rest of the day goes by slow as molasses, he tries to catch up on some reading for college but his mind is not fully committed to it. Then, he tries to cook himself lunch only to burn the entire thing and order takeout from Maz's place which reminds him of Rey. 

Everything reminds him of her, which is such a drastic change from what he's always known his life to be. He isn't someone who gets attached to people, a childhood lived bouncing from his mother's to his father's house and then boarding school where he spent holidays at his uncle's house taught him to be careful who he let into his heart. But Rey had taken an axe and broken down the door, because she's everywhere. 

It might be the hormones speaking, he is on blockers because his testosterone level had risen considerably enough to make him teeter at the edge of a rut, but he knows that deep down this is not only about hormones doing their thing and joining two chemically compatible people. Even when she was strictly off limits because of her age he found her intriguing enough to keep entertaining her invasive, yet adorably endearing questions. And not only that, he'd seen her beauty and appreciated her sense of humor and strong personality, he remembers thinking if things were different he'd have pursued her. If she'd been a little older, if she hadn't been his roommate's and one of his only friend's little sister, so many what ifs had run through his mind then.

Dinner time comes and goes, he decides he's not hungry and goes straight to his empty bed knowing that tonight Rey won't creep in with him. Strange how he'd already gotten used to sleeping with someone by his side, it's why he'd learned to keep people at arm's length, it only hurt when they inevitably left. 

As he closed his eyes to sleep, he could only hope that Rey was being taken care of and that she didn't suffer so terribly with his absence. 

💞

He's shaken awake by a familiar voice. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Ben turns to flick on the lamp sitting on the end table. 

Hux hovers over him, a strained expression on his face as he stands there beside his bed. Ben shoots up, asking about Rey. 

"That's why I'm here, actually." His friend's face is paler than usual, lips drained of color. "She's not doing great. I don't know how much of it is just the heat taking its toll on her and how much it's, well, you." 

His chest tightens. "Where is she?" 

"Outside," Hux informs, "I didn't know what to do. It's too late to call anyone else and she just keeps asking for you." 

"She bit me, her body recognizes me as her mate." Ben steps out of bed, padding to the living room where a sobbing Rey sits on the couch with Rose rubbing soothing circles on her back. "That's why I said taking her from me wouldn't be a good idea." 

She must have heard his voice because her head snaps up and she wails, trying to get out of Rose's tight embrace. " _Alpha_!" 

He could fall to his knees from the pure need and hurt coming from her voice, but he keeps himself upright only so Hux doesn't see him falling apart. Ben opens his arms and Rose takes the hint and lets Rey go free, she scrambles into his arms sobbing against his chest and pulling him close to her. Nails digging into his back. 

"I've got you," Ben coos, fondling her head. "No one's taking you away again." 

Hux clears his throat. "Ben, can I have a word?" 

He turns to Rey and says in a low voice: "Why don't you go to our room and make us a nice little nest? I'll be there shortly." 

She nods, big eyes still brimming with tears but he can feel her relaxing now that she's in his arms. Once she hops away, her brother steps closer to him with a serious face. 

"I don't like this, Ben, I'm going to be honest." 

"You don't have to like it," Ben says, "she chose me." 

Hux sighs. "I can see that, but you're still my friend and I never thought you'd go after her." 

Rose steps in then, clearing her throat. "Baby, remember how we looked up omegas and alphas on the internet when we learned Rey had presented?" 

Her boyfriend nods, attention solely on her small frame. 

"Well, they said alphas and omegas behaved differently. Some stuff is just the way it is and our beta reasoning wouldn't help us understand." 

"Rey and I formed a very strong bond," Ben adds. "I'm surprised by it myself." 

Another sigh, it seems like Hux is full of them tonight. 

"Just - take care of her, ok?" Rose winds her hand around his and the redhead looks down at their joined fingers. "I won't take this away from my little sister, if it's as good as what I have with Rosie." The woman smiles, nodding encouragingly. "Don't break her heart." 

Ben shakes his head. "I'll always take care of her." Then, in a lower timbre. "I wouldn't dream of breaking her heart." 

His friend seems to be appeased by that answer, he nods and pulls Rose towards the door. "Good, keep us updated on her state." 

"Will do," says Ben as he's closing the door after them. 

Silence. This time, he doesn't go to the window to watch his friends walk away. This time he goes straight back to his room where Rey has made herself comfortable like he asked her to. 

She's plopped in the middle of blankets and pillows arranged in a way to offer comfort and protection to the person lying on top of it. Her nest. 

"Is that for us, sweetheart?" At his voice, her head snaps up and she crawls to the edge of the bed with open arms. He falls right into them. 

"D'you like it?" 

"It's a very pretty nest, can I lie in it with you?" 

She hums, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him down until he's laying on top of her. Ben keeps his weight off her with both hands, but their hips are flush against each other and Rey's already wrapping her legs around him. 

"I missed you," she says quietly. "It hurt so bad when I was away." 

He wipes a stray tear from her cheek, there's no place for tears here. Not sad ones, at least. Ben kisses her mouth gently and soothingly, prying her lips open to explore her taste with his tongue. 

"You're here now," he tells her. "And we have all the time in the world for ourselves." 

"Do we?" Her eyes shine with hope, pretty green eyes that have him lost in them for a moment. His new favorite color might've just changed from red to the exact shade of green of her eyes. 

"Hmhm." 

Their foreheads touch and she smiles into the kiss she gives him, pulling him impossibly closer to her body. 

" _Alpha_ ," she whispers, "I need you." 

Ben's hand slips under the hem of her leggings, she is drenched with slick. He's been hard ever since he laid eyes on her waiting for her prettily on the nest she'd build, like a good patient omega. He wants to devour her, make her scream in the good way until her voice is hoarse. 

"Take your clothes off for me, sweet thing." 

She does as she's told, no questions asked. Ben watches as his favorite pair of tits come into view, perky and begging for his attention which he freely gives in the form of his mouth latching onto one at a time while his hand fondles with the one not being licked and sucked by his mouth. Rey emits the most delicious kinds of sounds, hands tugging at his hair and pushing him down and down until his mouth is at her pussy. 

_Needy little omega_. His eyes meet her and he smirks, knowing what she wants and needs, but he wants to hear her ask for it. 

"Please," she begs, tracing his lips with her fingers. "Use your mouth on me." 

"You asked so nicely." Then he plants his mouth where she wants it to be and her response is a scream of pleasure so loud the neighbors surely heard it. 

He gives and gives until she is writhing and trembling under his ministrations, he ordered her to count her orgasms but her mind stopped tracking them around the sixth one and he didn't bother to ask her to keep going. Ben's too entranced by the absolute primal need of giving her everything, _house, pleasure, comfort, food, pups, many pups, as many as she wants_. 

She gets flipped around on the bed roughly, his cock feels heavy and has gone ignored for longer than it's comfortable. Ben mounts her, trapping her legs between his and holding her up by her hips in just the right angle to slip right in. Rey shudders at his intrusion, hands gripping the soft blanket composing most of her nest. 

"So good for me," he tells her, brushing a couple of strands of hair away from her face which has turned at an angle to watch him ride in and out of her. 

He picks up his pace, the sound of flesh hitting flesh only urging him on and her cries of pleasure rising with the speed he goes. When he feels his knot inflate, Rey has already peaked twice thanks for his attention to the bundle of nerves in the middle of her legs, and he groans savagely as his knot catches inside and his cum starts spilling into her. 

_Mate, mate, mate_. 

Ben shakes his head, fighting back the sudden need to bite her and complete this mating bond between them. He will need to keep downing blockers while she's on her heat, he doesn't want to bond them so fully while they're both out of it and high on hormones. As much as he'd love to pursue a serious relationship with her in the near future, he doesn't know how _she_ feels about it or if she'd even like that they spent her first heat together. Those were all prospects that scared him and had him wishing that this would last forever, but he knew it wouldn't. In just a few days Rey would be back to normal and they'd have to talk. 

Something else pops up in his head _pups, pups, pups_ his alpha hindbrain is singing, but he knows better. He gently prods Rey awake and asks her if Rose had given her something to avoid pregnancy. 

She frowns. "You don't want pups?" 

He kisses her cheek. "Not now, sweetheart. I know you don't want them too, we're too young." 

"But I'll be a good mother." There's a whine to her voice and a pout on her lips, like she's trying to convince him to get her knocked up. 

"I don't doubt you will, but we're not ready for pups now." 

She sighs, her omega submitting to him. "Ok." 

"So, did she give you something?" 

"Yeah, morning-after pill." 

"Good," he says, kissing her on the lips now. "You will need to take one again tomorrow." 

She nods, and goes back to sleep. Ben watches as she dozes off, entranced by the contours of her face and the gentle way her back lines up with his chest. He gathers her closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent and getting drunk on her scent. 

Once his knot is down, he slips out of bed and goes to take a few more blockers. He'll need to restock soon, but what he has will be enough to last him through Rey's heat. 

When he's back, she's awake and waiting for him with her legs spread wide. "Where were you?" 

He crawls to her, smirking. "Bathroom, why? Miss me much?" 

She pulls him to her, kissing him deeply and moaning as she feels him lodge himself against her entrance again. "Yes," she breathes, but it's not clear what she's responding to, his question or his cock slipping into her. 

💞

Rey's heat goes by smoothly, they fuck a lot and she's a little minx who likes to wake him up with blowjobs or handjobs and he doesn't complain. He even retributes the favor the couple of times he awakes first from their bout of fucking, and she always mewls and grips tight to his forearm like it's a lifeline. 

He knows she's back to normal because when he awakes she's not by his side and when he goes looking for her she's at the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal dressed in one of his old shirts she must have scavenged on his closet for. He smiles at the sight, so much better to see her wearing his clothes this time around. 

"Good morning." His voice startles her, but she smiles back and accepts the peck on her lips he gives. "Feeling better?" 

She finishes chewing before answering. "Yeah." 

Ben makes himself scrambled eggs and sits next to her on the table, he notices she is avoiding his eyes and blushing like a virgin. He's still undressed. 

"What's up with you?" He asks, amused. 

"Don't you have something to put on?" 

He laughs, shoving some food onto his mouth. 

"What?" She narrows her eyes. 

"We've been fucking nonstop for days," he tells her, and relishes the blush on her cheeks deepening. "My cock has been everywhere on that pretty little body, I don't know why you're acting like you've never seen it before." 

Rey picks up at some loose thread at the hem of his shirt, chewing the inside of her cheek. "You're right," she says, "I'm being stupid." 

He puts down his fork. "No, just silly. I'll put on some clothes if it makes you more comfortable, just let me finish this first." 

As promised, Ben puts on stay at home clothes and goes back to the living room after he's done eating. Rey is lounging at the couch with her legs stretched out, he pulls them out of the way and takes a seat only to grab her feet and start rubbing them. She's watching something inconsequential on the TV, but they need to talk and he has a feeling she knows that and is purposefully delaying it. 

"Rey?" 

"Hm?" 

"Rey, we need to talk." 

She pulls her feet from his lap, bringing her knees close to her chest and hugging them. Ben reaches for the TV remote and turns it off, turning his eyes back to the young woman sitting on the other end of the couch. She feels miles away now. 

"I don't want this to end," she blurts, closing her eyes after the words are out. He imagines that it must have been on the tip of her tongue since she woke up and she'd just been scared of how he'd react. "Please," she continues, "just don't give me a break up talk." 

He cocks one eyebrows. "Break up talk?" 

"It's not you, it's me." She waves her wrist in the air, as if prompting him to continue the overused quote with his own bullshit reasons to dump her. 

"I'm not doing that," he says, chuckling. "I just think we need to talk." Ben tilts his head, a teasing tone painting his next words. "You do know people talk about their relationships without breaking up, right?" 

That has her interest sparked. "We have a relationship?" 

He scoffs. "I figured as much after the last couple of days." 

She stays quiet, no doubt digesting his words. 

"Unless you don't want it?" Ben prompts, wanting her to speak her mind and put him out of his misery. 

"No!" She shakes her head, shuts her eyes. "I mean, yes! I do want it." A smile, sweet and gentle. "I guess I'm just surprised?" 

"Why's that?" 

"I know my crush was entirely one sided," she says while picking at that same loose thread on his shirt. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel pity for me, or a sense of duty after - y'know." 

He scoots down the couch, closing the distance between them and picking her hands from their nervous battle with the loose thread on the shirt. 

"Rey, I _like_ you. I want to be with you because you're amazing, and somewhere along the days we spent together I started thinking of you as mine. The change was swift, yes, but it happened and I'm humble enough to stand before you know and ask you to accept me." 

She stares back at him, eyes roving over his face. 

"I dreamed so many ways this could happen, but nothing compares to the real thing," she confesses with a sheepish smile. "What will Armie say?" Rey lowers her head, looking at where their hands are joined. 

"He'll want you to be happy." 

Her eyes meet his. "You make me happy." She brings their joined hands up to the level of their eyes. " _This_ makes me happy." 

Ben smiles, kissing her hand. "Then he won't say a peep." 

Rey giggles. "You sound awfully sure of yourself." 

"If he does I'll just have to show him how much I'm willing to fight for you." 

She hums appreciatively, slipping onto his lap and linking her arms around his neck. "Are you?" 

He kisses her, just the right amount of sweetness to start off their day. "I can show you." 

"How?" 

"Everyday," he tells her, "from now on." 

"Promise?" Her smile is blinding and he thinks it's even brighter than the sun. 

"Promise." 

She kisses him as if to seal the deal, he drinks her in and lays her on the couch. They're making out and petting each other over the clothes when Hux walks in with Rose trailing behind, no doubt to check in on the two lovebirds. 

"Oh, God." Her brother's voice makes her break the kiss and snap to attention, scrambling away from Ben's grasp. "If you guys want to do this take it to the room, yes?" Then, he curls his lip at their choice of make out place. "I sit on that couch everyday!" 

Rose giggles. "It's not like we haven't done anything there." 

"You, shush." 

Ben laughs. "Welcome back, Hux. Hey, Rose." 

"Hello, how are you both?" She shoots back, smiling. 

Ben and Rey exchange a glance before replying in unison: "Never been better." 

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so happy I managed to finish something for once! I know it's super short and silly but it is what it is. I hope you guys liked the ride and will tell me what you thought, thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you're interest in finding me and keeping updated with my shit, you can follow me on twitter @reyloisms

**Author's Note:**

> oop- whatever shall happen next?
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes or weird looking phrases, English is not my first language and this work has not been beta'ed (I also wrote this instead of sleeping, so my sleep deprived brain is literally screaming at me now!)


End file.
